Late Night Stories
by OhHowDelightfullyDreadful
Summary: Two young insomniacs whisper to each other in the dark.


That feeling when you get shot by an air blaster.

That feeling when you get poked in the forehead really hard.

That feeling when you get hit in the nose by a door.

That feeling when you accidentally suck your hand into a vacuum cleaner.

That feeling when you get stung by a bee, but before it starts hurting.

That feeling when you hold ice in your mouth too long, and you have to spit it out.

That feeling when you fall real far and your tummy feels like its falling faster.

That feeling when you can't sleep, and you look at the clock, and it says midnight, and for some reason it scares you real bad.

Minion was trying to tell Megamind what it felt like when his glass got tapped.

"You never done half those stuff, Minion." Megamind said. He was laying on his bed, with Minion on his tummy. It was past lights-out but they were pretty sure it was still okay to talk if no body else could hear them. If they got too noisy the guards would get them in trouble. "You're a fish. You never got your nose hit, and you never got bee-stung, and you never got caught in a vacuum."

"Did too, once," whispered Minion, quiet as a mouse. "We was in Warden's office with the cleaning lady. She was wiping windows, and we was on the floor playing with the vacuum."

Megamind didn't remember that.

"The cleaning lady don't ever let us play with her stuff." Megamind said. "She got mad at me when I sprayed the spray bottle."

"Yeah we did. I think she thought we was being helpful."

Megamind still thought Minion was lying. But he didn't say so. He wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"You sucked in your hand, and you yelled cause it scared you, and I thought you got hurt, so you and me got scared, and the lady had to come help. She thought it was funny though."

Megamind kinda remembered something like that. "Was my hand okay?" He asked, interested.

He flopped over on his tummy. The mattress made a big creaky noise. He and Minion froze in a brief moment of terror. But they didn't hear and guards coming.

They were still for several minutes, holding their breath. No one came. They relaxed. There conversation continued where it had ended.

"Um... Yes. Your hand was okay. But then I got stuck in the vacuum."

"How on earth did you get in the vacuum?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a fish bowl."

"And then I was in the vacuum. Cause... Cause the hose got in my bowl and sucked up all the water. And me too!"

Megamind snuggled in the blankets. His eyes were green lights. "Did you get stuck?"

"Huh?"

"You're too big to go all the way through the hose."

"It was a long time ago. I was wee little then."

"But never that wee little."

"Was too!" said Minion. "I was so teeny weeny I could go through anything! I went through bubble-blowers! I snuck down the drain! I was so wee, bugs could step on me! Germs couldn't see me! I was the very wee-est!"

Megamind flopped on the bed again, smiling big. This time he did it quiet. He picked up Minion and lifted him up above him with straight arms. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee," he said, all whisper-y.

They giggled real hard and they had to bite themselves so they would get loud. They giggled until Megamind couldn't hold Minion up anymore, so he put Minion on his chest.

"Wee is a dumb word," Minion said.

"Uncle Fredrick says it a lot," said Megamind. "Cause he's from Scotland."

"Scott Land? Why do they say wee?"

"I dunno. Cause it's their language."

"Uncle Fredrick's got a language? I didn't know that. I though he was just talking funny. What else do they do at Scott Land?"

"I read that everyone wears skirts. Even the boys wear skirts. They think its normal."

"You're lying," said Minion. He rolled off of Megamind's chest and onto his tummy, giggling. "Uncle Fredrick never wore a dress."

"He hides all his dresses under his bed in case is Scottish friends come to say hi."

"I think you guys are confused about my country." Says Uncle Fredrick from across the hall.

Megamind and Minion instantly quieted themselves.

"Shh, Uncle Fredrick!" said Megamind, pretending to have been asleep.

"Yeah," said Minion, who was less convincing. "Go to bed!"

They could hear a couple more prisoners laughing.

Minion rolled against Megamind, under the blankets. Megamind sure was good at pretending. It was like he was actually... Aw, he was actually asleep, wasn't he? But Minion still wasn't done with his vacuum story! There was even a spider kingdom and evil dust tornados! Megamind would like that.

Oh well. Minion snuggled against Megamind, forcing himself into the crook of his arm, about where a teddy bear would be.

"Did you guys know you're adorable?" someone said.

...

"Yes." said Minion.

Then he fell asleep too.

AN: This one shot was inspired by the awesome times I had sharing a room with my big sister. Oh, the memories we distorted by telling horrible lies to each other. It was great fun though. Review if you love Minion!

I don't own Megamind, Minion, or Scott Land. If I did, I'd let you know.


End file.
